Presently, in the photographic processing field, there is no requirement to positively secure a reel of film to the various pieces of equipment used in the developing and printing of negative film. Most equipment used today is not affected by relative motion between the supply and take-up spindles of the equipment and actual reels of film. Many spindle designs do provide a feature to ensure that the reel does not "walk" off of the spindle; however, an additional mechanism must be activated and/or engaged to provide this feature. These various designs are also limited to a specific width of reel and are not easily changed over to accommodate a different width reel. Also, the use of any type of tool to either activate a locking mechanism and/or to change over to a different width of reel is frowned upon within the industry. It therefore is desirable to provide a device for securing reels of different widths to a machine spindle which device does not require the use of special tools.